My Heart
by DearlyBeloved-13
Summary: ...it was the dearest thing she had...the boy who always made her feel giddy inside...a symbol of love...who are the flowers for?...more than a friend...we can't feel...as if she were lying...th-thump... Slightly Edited


Yay! Ok. So I edited this. Just a little, nothing major. xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

Roxas X Namine

**My Heart**

It was a peaceful morning for Namine. She sat on her white chair looking out through the window. In her lap was her beloved sketchbook. It was a simple thing; it had a salmon colored cover and blank pages inside. And yet, it was the dearest thing she had. In her sketchbook, she drew anything that she loved or thought was beautiful. Or she drew to express her feelings, since she had no one to talk to. That made no sense to Namine. How could she draw her feelings when she has none?

But it was probably the only thing that kept her from breaking down when Larxene came to bother her.

At that moment, she was drawing a boy. The boy that came over to visit her every once a while. The boy that always made Namine feel happy and giggly inside. She could be herself around him. She could say anything she wanted. She felt comfortable when he was here. But then, how could she feel that way when she had no feelings?

Sighing at her jumbled thoughts, she turned from the window to her sketchbook, finally having a solid image of him in her head. She sketched his spiky, dirty blonde hair, his crystal blue eyes, and his soft-looking lips. She drew a heart next to him, a symbol of love. Wait! A heart!? Love...?

She finally got to the part where she could add color, bringing the sketch to life. Her hand stroked on the paper with colored pencils and the artwork grew colorful. Namine was devoted to each and every one of her master pieces. Art was Namine's favorite thing in the entire world.

Being in her own little art fantasy, she failed to notice the black glove opening the door to her room. She failed to hear the footsteps, slowly and quietly, making their way towards her. She failed to realize that a presence - an evil presence- was behind her.

"Oh, Namine, Namine, Namine," a voice tsked.

Namine tensed up as she recognized the dreaded voice. Any feelings of happiness quickly washed away and took her own little sanctuary with them. Fear took over.

She could feel the gloved hand coming up to her shoulder. Namine froze. She had to hide the drawing, _now. _She had to hide it before Larxene saw it. But Namine couldn't move. It was too late.

Larxene looked over Namine's shoulder and saw what she had been drawing."How many times do I have to tell you, Namine. You can't feel. You don't have a heart. You are a nobody. You are nothing! You might as well simply be _dirt!_" She spat at her. Then an evil idea popped into her head. She knew how much Namine adored her sketchbook. "Give me the notebook."

Namine made no move to give her the notebook, she only gripped it tighter. Larxene could do anything she wanted. But she wasn't going to take her notebook.

"I said to give me the book." Larxene was growing angry and Namine could tell. But she wasn't giving up. "Give it, or else I'll tear it shreds." She smirked.

Namine knew she was perfectly capable of doing so. But if she simply handed it over to Larxene, it would end up in shreds anyway. She mustered up as much courage as she possibly could and looked right into Larxene's eyes.

"No."

That was all it took to make Larxene furious.

Namine didn't see Larxene lift her hand. She didn't feel the hand come in contact her cheek either. She could barely feel herself falling from the chair and making her arm land in a funny angle. She wasn't exactly aware of it. It was a few seconds later that pain on her face and arm started to come. Larxene had slapped her with as much strength as she possibly could.

Namine lay on the floor for a few seconds, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Carefully, she rose to her feet, holding her sketchbook as tight as possible.

Larxene looked at her expectantly, waiting for the sketchbook to be handed to her. In her mind, she was planning on burning the wretched book to really hurt Namine.

Once Namine knew for sure that she could walk, she ran out of the room as fast as possible.

"Come back here you brat!" she heard Larxene shout.

Ignoring the pain on her cheek and on her arm, she kept on running, holding her sketchbook tightly. She didn't know to where she was running. As long as she was away from Larxene.

The white hallways were starting to make her dizzy. She could feel warm liquid trickling down her cheek. She brushed her finger against the liquid and saw blood. She smeared it on the door to Larxene's room. A small revenge.

As she was turning into a corner she bumped into something. Or someone. They both fell with a thud; Namine on top of the other person.

"Gah! I'm sorry..." Namine said nervously. Hopefully it wasn't a mean organization member like Marluxia or Larxene who scared the crap out of her. She tried to scramble off of the person but failed when she leaned on her injured arm and pain shot up through it. "Oww!"

"Namine?" the person asked. Namine looked at the person who she had run into and to her greatest relief found Roxas. "Are you ok?" He looked at her cheek and saw the tiny cut; a few drops of blood were threatening to trickle down her pale cheek like bloody tears. His handsome features immediatly turned into a frown when he saw her cheek. "What happened, Namine?" he kept questioning.

Namine shook her head, brushing her hand to her cheek, in order to remove any signs of blood. "Larxene." she simply muttered.

"Oh, that bit-...um...Er...woman?" Roxas struggled to find the right word.

"Yeah that one." Namine giggled. She always felt better with Roxas. Her fears all simply melted away.

Roxas chuckled, then suddenly stopped in realization. "She did that to you?"

Namine looked at the ground, not wanting to talk about it. The action told Roxas the answer to his question. He felt anger boiling inside him, but one look at her sad, terrified face made him go completely calm. The way Namine looked so small and helpless broke his non-existant heart. "It's ok...I won't let her hurt you ever." he cooed. He gave Namine a hug. She nodded in his warm, loving grip. She felt safe.

That's when she saw a bouquet of flowers next to him on the floor. They were beautiful. "Who are the flowers for?"

Roxas let Namine out of his loving grasp, a smirk appearing on his lips. Grabbing the bouquet of beautiful roses, he handed them to Namine.

"For me?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled.

"You remembered! Oh, thank you so much, Roxas!" She embraced him in a bear hug.

He could feel the blush creep up to his face but hugged back anyway.

He just might. Just might like her as more than a friend.

They finally let go of each other. They were still sitting on the floor, just not on top of one another. It got quiet as Namine smiled at her new beautiful present. She was going to sketch the brightly colored tulips when she got back to her room.

"So, how are you feeling, birthday girl?"

Namine's smile faded at the word "feeling". Her eyes looked distant and sad.

"Roxas, we don't have hearts. We can't feel." As the words came out of her mouth, she realized the words somehow sounded completely wrong, even to herself. As if she were lying.

Roxas looked hesitant. "I think that we do have hearts... At least, us... sometimes I can feel it...when I'm with you..." A darker blush started creeping up to his face and a shy smile played with his lips. Namine couldn't help but smile back. Smiles _are _contagious.

"Look." He grabbed one of Namine's hands and placed it on his chest. Sure enough, there was a soft _thu-thump_ from the beating of Roxas' heart.

Shocked and excited, Namine took her hand and placed it on her own chest. Her eyes widened. She could feel the soft beating of her heart, just like Roxas'.

She started laughing with real excitement and happiness. "But-But how?" she asked breathless from laughing. She could finally say she was happy, and actually mean it.

"I don't know. But I'm sure of one thing." he said.

"And what might that be?" Namine asked Roxas with a playful smile on her face.

"I'm absolutely positive that you, are my heart."

Namine was left speechless, as she simply stared at him. She smiled. She really and truly was happy. She was in love.

Roxas got a hold of Namine's hands. Slowly, they started leaning towards each other. Little by little, closing the space between them.

He whispered, "I love you."

Smiles played with both of their lips.

"I love you, too."

And they kissed. Namine's lips felt warm against Roxas'. They danced against each other and their hands fit together like puzzle pieces; like they were made to be together. Namine's hand slowly went up and got tangled in Roxas' spiky hair. Roxas took his own hand and began to caress Namine's cheek. She loved the hot trail he left behind where ever he touched. They never wanted the moment to end, but eventually they had to break apart to breathe.

They sat there, beaming at each other. Roxas got up and extended his hand to help Namine up. "You wanna get some ice cream?" He asked her, calling a dark portal. Namine smiled and nodded. "Ok. Let's go. Oh! And also," He said with a smile. "I'm going to get you those chocolates that come in heart-shaped box."

**X.x.X**

Yay! lol. Tell me what you think please!


End file.
